In The Rain
by chxrry.potatoees
Summary: Marinette loved the rain. Her ups, downs, she’d always be in them. In addition, she’d be able to see her friend, Adrien. The little black cat would follow her all around, everywhere. But she just can’t seem to put her finger on it. A new transfer student just reminds her so much of him... (CAT AU)
1. Light Drizzles

**Heyoo!! This is a new Fanfic!! And this chapter is a little short, but it's just a little intro!! So stay tuned for more!!**

Marinette had always wondered if the rain was really a sign of a rainbow coming. Maybe it was? Yet she'd never saw one in her life.

Maybe that was the reason she'd be in the rain all the time. Be it when she was happy or sad, she'd always be in the rain.

The feeling of the raindrops tapping on her umbrella or head. It just felt like she could let all her worries go away.

But maybe another thing was being able to see a little black cat. To her, he was her friend. And she'd even give him a name, Adrien. His emerald green eyes, smooth fur. The kitten was adorable.

It seemed as if every time she was with him, it'd rain. Be it when she got an A in Math, or when Chloe humiliated her again. Nothing really mattered anymore when she was in the rain.

"Tap, tap, tap..." the droplets came down again. It had been a warm and balmy afternoon, rain didn't seem like it would come.

"Adrien must be nearby!" Marinette's face lit up as she hastened her footsteps. Adrien had been her reason for the rain. Because every time they were together, it'd rain.

But the thing was. She didn't see him in his usual spot. She took a glance around as she saw the mud paw prints on the floor being washed away by the rain.

 _Maybe he went that way._

To her surprise, he was in the drain. Being swept away by the waves, he had been holding on to a branch from the bush beside the drain!

Marinette's eyes widened. To her horror, the water gushing through the drains had been too strong for her to dive her arms in and pick up the poor cat.

She slowly fitted her umbrella in, which surprisingly managed to fit in. The wave had gotten less intense as the pressure was on the other side of the umbrella. Sweeping up the terrified kitty from the drain, she held it in her arms as she retrieved her umbrella.

"Red? He's bleeding!" she exclaimed as she realised the scratch on his paw. It had probably been from holding onto the rough branch back there. She frowned.

Running into shelter, Marinette took out her handmade hankerchief she'd made the previous day and wrapped it around the cat's paw.

"There you go," Adrien sat silently in her cross-legged lap as he let out a few noises.

"Meow... Meow..." it had seemed as if he was...

 _Thanking her._

Well, as of what Mari was thinking.

"You're drenched..." she sighed, taking furtive glances around, she dashed home, Adrien in her arms.

"I'll keep you until it stops," she beamed, stroking his fur. Adrien's purr felt ticklish, and she couldn't help but just play with the little cat a little while.

"It stopped raining," she sighed, burying her face into the cat's fur.

Putting him down at her door, she sighed again, not being able to bear letting him go.

"See you next time, kitty..."

 _Oh, right! Alya's going to kill me!_

Marinette's jaw dropped as she dashed out of the door as she almost forgot about the seminar Alya had wanted to pull her to.

 ** _Be sure to leave a review, follow or fav!! Have a lovely day!! :33 UPDATE: heyoo!! thankiew so much to the person who commented about my typo TT i didn't notice it the first time!!_**


	2. Clear Nights

**_Hello!! It's me again~ Here's a new chapter! I hope you like itt,_**

Adrien strolled back to his spot from the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. It felt weird. He knew how to speak, he knew how to read, from sneaking into Marinette's classes in the day.

Yet he could never put them to use. After all, he was...

Just a pathetic cat.

Adrien'd never knew the feeling of warmth. The tender feeling of being in Marinette's arms had been the best feeling he'd ever felt.

After his mother abandoned him as a little kitten. He'd never felt warmth until he met Marinette.

Yet, he couldn't speak to her. Because..

He was a cat.

All he could do was "meow", purr, and just cuddle in her arms.

He had always wanted to have her in his arms instead.

He wanted to be human.

Life was just boring as a cat. Sit in a box. Wait for it to rain. Wait for Marinette to come.

He wanted to repay Marinette's kindness, yet he could never do that.

"Oh, hello there, little cat," a hoarse voice said.

 _Who's that?_

Adrien looked up to see an old man of about his 60s. He held a walking stick, struggling to move around.

"Oh, no!" the old man slipped, resulting in him sliding to the floor face first. The walking stick glided across the floor as the old man tried crawling to it, but to no avail.

 _I have to help him..._

Adrien dashed forward, grasping the walking stick in his mouth as he struggled to pull it forward to the old man.

Heaving a sigh of relief, the old man gave a thankful grin. Yet there was a sense of surprise in his eyes. Maybe it was just because a cat helped him.

 _He must look down on me..._

Adrien hung his head low as he climbed back into his box, getting ready to fall asleep.

"Little cat, would you like a chance..." the old man's voice had startled Adrien.

"To be human?" Adrien's eyes widened with a twinkle in it.

Did he hear it correctly? The old man was asking him if he wanted to be human?

He's face lit up as he felt overjoyed. He dashed out again and cuddled against the old man's legs, nodding his head furiously.

He loved cuddles. If it were what humans said, hugging?

But he couldn't hug anyone. He couldn't even catch his own tail.

"Very well," grinned the old man as he placed a ring in Adrien's paw.

"Magic will do," he continued.

The aura of light circled around Adrien as he grew, taller? His eyes widened and jaw dropped as he took a look at himself.

The whole world seemed different. And he was, looking downwards to the old man, instead of up!

"W-Wow..."

"I can talk!" he jumped for joy.

"May I know your name, young little cat?" the old man asked.

"My name is Adrien!" he beamed, examining himself.

"I'm so happy!" Adrien's excitement was beyond words. Nothing could express how relieved he felt.

"This is Plagg, Adrien, he'll be helping you adapt to human life," adviced the old man as he pointed to a little flying black cat.

"I-Is... W-What... W-What is that?!" Adrien exclaimed as his heart nearly stopped to see a flying black cat. It had, three whiskers? And it was even smaller than his "hands"!

"What is it, kid?" the cat spoke.

"You can talk?!" screamed the boy.

Yet, something else caught his eye. The old man had disappeared.

"I'm Plagg, kid. I'm your new friend," the creature rolled its eyes.

"F-Friend, what's a friend?" asked Adrien, cocking his head to the side.

"It's like. Hmm... Friends, talk to each other, laugh with each other... Hmm... Sometiems they hug each other," said Plagg.

"Hug? So i get to hug you?" asked the former cat.

"I guess so," shrugged Plagg as his jaw dropped. Adrien took the little creature into his arms to cuddle- no, hug.

Looking down to his hand, a ring had been on his finger.

"I heard Mari talk about this before! People have this when they get mated!"

"No, kid. You don't have to be married to have it- wait..." Plagg's words trailed off, before bursting into laughter.

"Did you just say mated? Damn, kid, you're one hopeless bunch. That ring makes you human, so if you remove it, you're a cat again."

Adrien sighed. He wished he wasa real human and born one, but even so, what's done was done.

"I'll go look around!" he beamed. What he could do was to be positive about it, right?"

Wandering around the city, Adrien could hear whispers from many humans.

"That guy's so hot!"

"Plagg?" asked Adrien.

"Yeah, kid?"

"What do they mean by "hot"? Their not touching me, so how do they know if I'm warm?"

Plagg face-palmed. The boy was so clueless.

"They mean you're handsome."

"H-Handsome?" asked Adrien.

"Yeah, handsome."

Adrien took a look in the nearest store's glass windows and saw in stead of him, a boy with emerald green eyes, fluffy blonde hair. He had a strong build, a white overshirt and a black on under.

But for some reason, he couldn't care less if he were handsome or not. As long as he were human, it was okay.

The world outside his box was so big. The Eiffel Tower, which they called a tourist spot in France. The school he'd always go to.

It had all seemed smaller than he'd always see them as.

However, night soon fell. He had no where to go, he couldn't possibly sleep at where he was always at.

He seemed so lost.

"Plagg, where do I go?" asked Adrien.

"I don't know, but uh, do you wanna go to Master Fu's place?"

"Who's that-" Adrien was cut off by a voice.

"Hello there sweetie, are you alright? You seem lost." It was a woman who looked a lot like Adrien. Her eyes reminded him of his, too.

She looked just like his mother.

"U-Um... I-I don't really have a place to go," spoke the blonde boy.

"How come?" asked the woman.

"I-I just don't... I don't have parents, or a family, or a home or a place to stayy, or a friend or a-" Adrien went on and on as Plagg pulled his ear and whispered, "You do have friends," as he rolled his eyes.

The pitiful look on his face maybe led to the woman saying what she said next.

"Would you like to stay with me and my husband for the night, then? It seems like it's going to rain.." the lady said.

 _Marinette must be nearby!_

"U-Um... Okay?" the hesitation he gave gave the woman a disappointed expression.

"Are you afraid of me?" asked the woman.

"Nono... It's just that I've never spoke to many people before..." explained Adrien.

The house of the woman was big. Very very big. They had guards. Security. Helpers all around.

And only two people lived there?

"Growl..."

The sound of Adrien's stomach had startled the woman as she gave a warm smile.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

He nodded, face red as a tomato as he continued looking around. There on the wall was a giant painting of that woman. Except, she was wearing a peacock dress.

"Here you go," the woman placed a plate of food on the table as Adrien stared.

 _It smells nice._

Yet, he didn't know how to use a "fork" or a "spoon"?

However, he grabbed the cutlery as if he were going to stab somebody.

"We hold it like this," the lady gave the warmest smile again as she demonstrated. Adrien struggled, but finally managed to do it.

"By the way, what is your name?" asked the lady.

"My name is Adrien."

His mouth was full.

He had never felt so filled in the stomach in his life.

This is the guest room, make yourself at home. Theres clothes in the bathroom if you need them.

"T-Thank you." he thanked.

He took a quick shower, and to his surprise, he had managed to do it without the help of Plagg.

Flopping onto the bed, he felt so comfortable.

"Are you sure you can trust them, Adrien?" asked Plagg.

"The lady is nice," Adrien replied.

Yet, before he knew it, he fell asleep.

 ** _What's next when Adrien has no where to go? Or maybe if the lady asks him to be a part of their family. Stay tuned for more! Leave a review, follow or fav!! Have a lovely day!!_**


	3. Sunny Mornings

_"C'mon, kitty!" little Marinette exclaimed as Adrien followed her in pursuit to the Eiffel Tower._

"C'mon, Adrien," a voice echoed in Adrien's head.

"Adrien! It's time to wake up!" his eyes flew open to see Plagg on his head, screaming into his face.

Adrien sighed. It was a dream. Although, Marinette had been playing with him ever since he was a kitten. Multiple times, he had been brought home by her, only to be kicked out again because her parents didn't want to keep pets.

"It's just 9 am, Plagg..." he groaned, burying his face into the pillow.

"9 am in someone else's home," shrugged Plagg. Adrien's eyes widened as he remembered.

It was the house of a nice lady and her husband.

He dashed out of the door, only to realise that the lady was right in front of him.

"Good morning, Adrien, these are your clothes from yesterday."

Her smile reminded him so much of his own. As if she were his mother.

"T-Thank you."

"Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes, my husband and I will be downstairs waiting at the dining room!" she let out a warm grin.

Adrien thanked her as he returned to the room.

"Breakfast are on tables?" once again, the Kwami face palmed.

He'd never met anyone so clueless in his life, and what's more, a cat magically turned into a human!

Adrien sighed.

Being a human was harder than he thought. He didn't know how to bathe, and _needed_ Plagg to _teach_ him. It felt so embarrassing.

It had been so amusing to Adrien. The use of forks and spoons. He'd always see Marinette using them in her house. Yet he didn't know what exactly they were for.

He grabbed the fork, jabbed it straight into the piece of becon lying flat on his place, only to realise...

 _Crash!_

He broke the plate.

Plagg sighed again as Emilie came running in, only to see Adrien holding a fork like a killer, with shattered pieces of glass lying on the dining table.

"Oh my, you better get away from there, dear!" Emilie exclaimed, dashing forward to clean the mess up.

A few assistants had gathered around, yet Emilie had insisted on doing it on her own.

 _Glass is bad?_

Adrien was still clueless at the moment, before Emilie snapped him back to reality by adjusting his grip on the fork.

"This is how you hold the fork," she gave a heartwarming smile.

Adrien gave an amused thanks as he started tasting the food, with actual an actual human-way of eating.

It was delicious. The crunchy, juicy taste of the bacon, adding on the soft texture of the sunny side-up egg. So as the savoury sausage. He'd never tasted anything like that before.

"So, Adrien, where are you headed to next?" for a moment, his mind was blank. He wondered too.

 _Where can I go?_

"U-Um..." he stuttered.

"I-I don't have any particular place to go..." said the boy.

"Where are your parents?" asked Emilie, before Adrien gave a disappointed look.

Her mouth was agape as her eyes were filled with guilt.

"I don't have parents..." the boy trailed off.

"I'm so sorry.."

"B-But, hey," Emilie asked, as if she'd gotten an idea.

"Why don't I take you in as your guardian?" she shot out.

"What's a guardian?"

"Hmm... Like, a parent, but not a legal parent!" she beamed.

"I'd love that," chirped Adrien. He was over the moon. After years of only knowing one human, and all alone, he'd finally found a family.

His definition if a family had always been weird. As of his opinion. Family was a big group of people. They shared blood. Except that was what his mother told him when he was little before she left.

"D-Does that mean I have a family now?" Adrien's eyes lit up as Emilie nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Thank you so much!" the smile plastered on his face had seemed as if it would never go away. Nothing could express how happy he was in that moment.

"Hey, Adrien," asked Emilie.

"Do you... Go to school?"

"I-I don't... I mean, I used to listen through from the windows so I don't really know what counts—"

"Then it's settled!" Emilie said.

"I'll sign you up once I inform my husband!" exclaimed the woman. Adrien's eyes widened as he let out a cheeky smile, thanking her even more. Could his life get any better from then?

Closing the door to his bedroom, Adrien felt as if he was floating.

"You seem happy, kid," Plagg commented.

"Of course I'm happy! I've never actually been in a class in school? I'm a cat, remember?" he exclaimed.

"I'm so happy!" screamed Adrien as he buried his head in his pillow. Nothing else could possibly lighten up his mood anymore.

The little cat was going to school.

 ** _A/N_**

 **A drien's first day as a human in school! Will he finally get the chance to meet Marinette in _person_? Stay tuned to find out! Updating next week again so stay awwsome hoomans!!**

 ** _Heyaaa!! It's been so longg!! I'm sorry for not updating!! I've been binging on Harry Potter uwu and I love it!! Magic is amazing, don't y'all agree too?_**


	4. Friends

Adrien had never felt the feeling of stepping into the classroom.

 _Inside of the classroom_ , at least. It had felt so different, the atmosphere, the chattering, yet maybe...

The squealing girls made when he'd entered the room?

"Good morning, Ms Bustier," greeted the class as he'd stand at the corner beside the teacher's table. It had been so awkward to be there, everyone's gaze just on him.

"Good morning, class. I... Actually have good news! For once," teased Ms Bustier. The tension had been gone. It had felt as if, the weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"We have a new student! This is Adrien Agreste, treat him well, okay?" exclaimed the bubbly teacher as the class cheered in triumph. Had it always been like that when a new student came?

Finding a seat at the front of the classroom, where a boy wearing a bright pair of headphones was sitting. The boy had seemed rather outgoing, yet reserved at the same time. Adrien had no idea what to do.

"Agreste? As in, Gabriel Agreste? I never knew he had a son!" Adrien could hear.

 _Where's Marinette?_

The thought had finally bubbled in his head.

"Does anyone know where Marinette is, again?"

The sound of the name had already caught Adrien's attention. He heaved a sigh of relief as he thought.

 _So she is in this class!_

Yet, a tap on his shoulder had just snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, dude, name's Nino," said the boy beside him. Adrien paused for a little while. "Dude"? Had it been a new name for him?

"Dude?"

"Yeah, dude."

"Who's Dude?" asked the clueless kitty.

"Dude! You don't even know what it means? I have _lots_ to teach you, man!" exclaimed Nino laughing.

"Friends?"

Adrien froze. He couldn't believe his ears. Another friend? Damn, he was good at this!

"Friends!"

Dashing through the door before Adrien could shake Nino's hand was a girl in pigtails, her hair had been in a shade of dark blue and her eyes shone in a bluebell colour. Adrien knew for sure.

"Marinette..."

"You know her?" Nino asked, as the girl had gone up to Ms Bustier, apologising almost a thousand times.

"Of course! I love Mari!"

Marinette seemed as if she were in a hurry, hair in her usual pigtails - just, messy.

Abruptly, Adrien stood up from his seat, dashing to Marinette as he hugged her from the back.

"Mari!"

Pulling away, a lopsided smile was plastered on his face. But Marinette seemed puzzled, yet flustered at the same time.

"H-Have we met?"

 _Oh... Right... I was a cat._

"O-Oh... Sorry- I got the wrong person," Adrien's face reddened in an instant, visibly embarrassed.

He felt as if his heart skipped a beat. What if his classmates thought that he was stupid? Or that he had looks but no brains.

He felt the paranoia get to him. What if Marinette hated him for that?

"It's okay, I'm Marinette! It's nice to meet you," Marinette held out a hand, eyes twinkling.

Adrien heaved a sigh of relief.

He'd seen people do that before. Hand shaking! When you meet, come to a truce or make an agreement!

"I'm Adrien," hope sparked in his heart, but of course, she wouldn't think a cat could become a human, would she?

"I think that's enough for now, let's start class, shall we?" Ms Bustier laughed.

"Setting your eyes on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I see," Nino raised an eyebrow as Adrien sat back down, completely flustered.

"N-No, I mean-"

"It's okay, dude! I totally get you- not in that way, I mean, she's my girlfriend's best friend, but she's cool," said Nino.

"She's adorable," Adrien added, putting his head down on the table as he picked up a pencil.

"Hey, Nino," he asked.

"Could you teach me how to write?"

It seemed as if a big fat question mark had appeared on Nino's head.

"Write, as in, essays? Or- literal writing?" Nino asked.

"Writing with this thing!" Adrien held up a pencil, grinning from ear to ear.

Adrien felt as if he were in seventh heaven. He was doing everything he'd never get to do as a cat, he was meeting people he'd always wished to meet.

"Adrien! Please don't scare me- you know how to write, right?" Nino joked, but his smile faded away seeing Adrien's innocent expression.

"Fine, fine... Dude, where have you been all your life?" Nino sighed jokingly.

Adrien kept quiet. After all, he couldn't tell anyone that he were a cat- No one would believe him anyways.

However, there _was_ one person he wished would know.

Minutes seemed like eternity as class went on, but finally, the words came out of Ms Bustier's mouth.

"Class dismissed," she chirped.

"Marinette!" Adrien chased after the bluenette who was walking out the door.

"Yes?" She replied, stopping in her tracks but seemingly losing balance. But Adrien forgot something.

 _She's extremely clumsy!_

Running forward, he caught her in his arms, making her blush.

"I need to tell you something," he said in a warm, gentle tone.

"I'm Adrien."

"I-I know, you said it just now," she said.

"I'm the cat, Adrien!"

Marinette furrowed her eyebrows. With a tinge of chagrin, she got up.

"U-Um, okay? I-I'll go now," she stuttered, puzzled again.

Of course she wouldn't believe him. He was speaking if the supernatural after all.

Walking to the school gate, he saw a black car, with a big burly man standing at the front. The door creaked open with a woman wearing thin black spectacles.

"Your mother asked us to pick you up, Adrien."

Mother? He wasn't quite used to having one. After all, he was abandoned.

But maybe after all, it wouldn't be so bad to have a family, have friends. He loved everything.

But how would he face Marinette the next day?

 **A/N: oDAMNN hEyaaa heres a new chapter! i'll try to update every wednesday from now on! hehe i hope you liked it and leave a review! thankieeww**


End file.
